


Threaded

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [24]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Most people found the red string of fate deeply romantic, but to Kagome it had been the cause for a countless of sleepless nights.





	Threaded

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Soulmate AU

The red string of fate.

A soul-string of brilliant crimson, wrapped around a person’s little finger, visible only to its bearer, it helped to guide a person to their intended soulmate.

Once found, their threads would combine and join them together for life.

Most people found it a deeply romantic notion, and a great source of comfort.

To Higurashi Kagome, however, it was a cause for constant worry and a countless of sleepless nights.

Because there was something wrong with her string. Kagome had never felt it pull towards any person. Whenever she had tried to follow her string, it led her straight to the well housed in one of the outer buildings at her family shrine.

As a child, she hadn’t thought much about it. It had mostly been funny.

But ever since she had started secondary school, every time they talked about boys in her circle of girlfriends, the discussion inevitably turned to their soulmates and red strings of fate.

Ayumi, at fourteen, had already found hers – her thread had connected with a boy’s from the year above them.

And while Kagome was happy for her friend, she couldn’t help feeling concerned for herself. 

How would she ever find her soulmate, if her red string only kept pulling her towards an old, dried up abandoned well?

She received an answer to that question on her fifteenth birthday, when at her little brother Souta’s behest, she ventured into the well-house to fetch their cat Buyo.

“There you are!” A wave of relief washed over Kagome as she bent to pick up the errant cat. She stood up, and from the corner of her eye saw a flash of light.

Kagome turned in surprise. A pair of pale arms wrapped around her and pulled her with them and she was falling down into the darkness.

Around her left little finger, the red string of fate throbbed.

Thus, her adventures in the Sengoku era began.

For a brief while, she imagined her soulmate would be Inuyasha. After all, it was as if she had been led right to him.

Aside from the centipede monster who had pulled her back in time, Inuyasha had been the first person she’d met in the Feudal era. She had been the one to free him from his confinement, she was the reincarnation of his first love Kikyou, and her quest to gather all the shards of the Shikon jewel she had accidentally shattered tied in with his.

But her red string wasn’t tugging her towards Inuyasha.

It wasn’t until they came across an adversary that scared the crap out of her – Inuyasha’s older brother Sesshoumaru – when it happened.

He was after his father’s sword, which Kagome had somehow managed to pull free from its confines. And when he suddenly towered over her, demanding she give him the sword, Kagome’s red string of fate gave a tug so hard her finger twitched.

Before her eyes, the crimson thread grew and merged – and tied her with Sesshoumaru.

 


End file.
